ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Redux
* Overview: Ben 10: Redux take place a few (unspecified) years after the alleged events of the Omniverse. The Plumber organisation, seriously weakened by the past conflicts - Highbreed and Incursean conflicts, the Diagon cataclysm, Wilgax and Eon rampage - struggling to mantain at least a semblance of order across the Galaxy, but their limited forces are stretched too far. Infurated by the inability of Plumbers to stop the spreading piracy and local wars, many planets cheased their support to organistaion, and disallow Plumber's authority, thus only making things worse. In that near to desperate situation, Ben (who is still working with Rook) was forsed to travel from one world to another, solving local problems - to his frustration, too often a pretty small one - and generally working as Plumber's "heroical figurehead", the appearance of whom make it easier to convince the planet's goverment to mantain the support for the organisation. But then the major problem appeared - the small but powerfull Erudicia Republic declared that her own military forces could do the job, that Plumbers seemingly failed to do - like protecting the Galaxy from dangers - and started to claim one system over another, taking them out of Plumber's jurisdiction. With waning support from the sceptical of hostile galactic population, no longer welcomed on too many worlds, could Plumbers survive in impending conflict with the intelligent and resourceful Erudicians military? Will Ben Tennyson see the true scale of what is happening before it is too late?... And really, why the Omnitrix is working so erraticly? Assumptions and postulates: The series assumed that not all of the Omniverse ''events really taken place, and that the large part of ''Omniverse ''events is, actually, only the legends and exaggerated stories about Ben Tennyson and whole Plumbers organisation. There is, however, ''some ''truth under that stories, so the ''Omniverse canon did not just discarded at whole. The main setting assumed to be more realistic and motivated than previous seires. - Only a small part of Omnitrix (or any other -trix) aliens are humanoid or nearly humanoid. - There is no "funny aliens" like Bloxxx, or Toepick - There is no such thing as robot or cyborg DNA; therefore, there is no such aliens as Frankenstrike, or Armodrillo, or Clockwork. At least, not in their displayed form. - The Galvanic Metamorph, hovewer, still allowed to transformation into, because they were constructed on the basis of DNA-based lifeforms - The Omnitrix would allow his user to transform only in alien lifeforms, that could at least survive in represented environmental conditions. There are a great nubmer of aliens, that Ben could not turn into just because they cannot survive in Earth-like conditions. Hpvewer, in different conditions they could be unlocked. - Only a very small number of alien lifeforms - generally not carbon-based - could survive the vacuum. Almost no alien lifefroms could survive not just vacuum, but the radiation and the temperature jumps of real space. The To'Kustars are the rare exclusion. - Jetray or Big Chill cannot 'move '''in space using their wings. This is simply too ridiculous. - The spaceships are not cars; the spaceships are not airplanes. All interstellar crafts in Redux are big (or huge), move like the spaceships and battle on the distances way beyond the visual observation. - There is no such thing as "just evil"; any enemy or villian have a motivation to do something evil. - There is no "just evil" species; any species have its own good and bad sides. (more to come) Episodes The serial used seasoned structure with global plot arcs, like the "Alien Force" and "Ultimate Alien". |- |Team Tennyson |Fonzeppelin |TBA |I-01 |- | colspan=4| |- |Return to madness |Fonzeppelin |TBA |I-02 |- | colspan=4| |} Characters Heroes Main (TenSquad) * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Rook Blonko * Eunice * Rook Shar - plumber-in-training, field-promoted to acting plumber due to the crtical shortage of man (and woman)power Recurring * Azimuth (mostly neutral) * Professor Paradox * Max Tennyson * Magister Patelliday * Magistrata * Lucy Mann * JeePie - female Way Bad (mutated To'Kustar) surgically operated by Azimuth to gave her more reasonable personality. Adversaries ''The therm "adversaries" used to describe the opponents of Ben, or his friends, or Plumbers, that didn't have any personal animosity agains them, and may appear as both the enemies and allies (or neutrals) depending of situation. * Vice Admiral Austerias * General-President Equidinae * Albedo * Mad Ben Tennyson * Mad Gwen Tennyson Villains This category, unlike ''"''adversaries", described the opponents that have a personal animosity against Ben and/or other heroes and appeared almost entierly as their enemies. * Vilgax * Dr. Animo * Michael Morningstar/Darkstar * Charmcaster * Ultimatix (Ultimate Ben Tennyson) * Benevelon Aliens All aliens, used by Omnitrix of any other -trix during series. Category:Series Category:Ben 10: Redux Category:Ben 10 Sequels Category:Ben 10 Series